


Ah that ...

by Kindred



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Difference, Demons, M/M, Mpreg, Oblivious Nero, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Vergil lives, messed up family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Nero knows nothing about who his father is and Dante isn't planning on telling his lover/Nephew anytime soon who he really is.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old fic... I mean old... I wrote it out in a note book

Something woke him up; he blinked up at the roof seeing the long shadows coming from the window as cars drove down the road. Whatever it was that woke him poked and prodded his mind ‘Get your lazy arse up!’ A voice in his mind to hold him, frowning as he pushed himself up and looked around his bedroom, it left him with a strange feeling it made him feel twitchy. He turned to his bedmate and looked down at him; he was facing towards Dante his face pressed into the pillow his hand laying over the curve of his stomach with his demon hand glowing lazily in the dark room. 

He reaches across and brushes his fingers tips across the kid’s face moving his hair from his eyes. His nose wrinkled in his sleep and he nuzzled into the pillow, he was out for the count and won’t wake up unless someone shots the gun next to his ear. Pushing himself up from the bed be grabs his jeans and slipped them on, he stopped in mid shimmy when he heard the white-haired teen mumbled “Not now Dante…” and then rolled over curling up on his other side letting his human hand press onto his stomach. Dante couldn’t help but lick his lips wondering what the kid was thinking about, clearly, it’s about him ‘Don’t even think about it!’ the growl came in his head, the elder hunter let out a huff …well that ruins that good though… he told himself as he turned to leave the bedroom letting the kid sleep. He closed the door quietly not wanting him to wake as he has been so moody lately, with the backaches and hormone changes and the last thing he wants to do is wake him up. …never wake a sleeping bear…

Rubbing his eyes as he walks down the stairs and frowns when he sees the light at his desk was on and then he saw the soles of someone boots he hummed to himself as he saw the owner of said boots sat at his desk. This unwanted guess was leaning back in Dante’s chair with his feet resting on his desk…dick… He thought to himself as he turned to look at the wall where his beloved Ebony & Ivory hung on the wall and decided…You don’t want to wake your sleeping beauty…the voice in his head said. He didn’t want his mate to wake up and he did want to know why his brother who should be dead is Lording it up in his offices. “You know it would be nice if you just called? Just to say you’re popping?” He growled as he walked over to the desk.  
“Can’t I pop around and say hi?” He asked as he peered over the magazine he was pretending to read.   
“Sure you can… if we were a normal family.” Dante rumbled as he glared at his twin.

Dropping the magazine on the table with a slap he turns his eyes lazily towards his brother and tilts his head. “Speaking of family, your moral compass has to be off kilter of late.” He says, Dante raises an eyebrow and shrugs   
“I don’t know what you mean Verg?” He tells him as he finishes off a bit of cold pizza.  
“You’re fucking my son,” Vergil said dully…straight to the point…he thought.  
“Ah, that,” Dante said as he picked up the half bottle of beer from the table. Vergil raised his eyebrow again as he watched him drinking the flat beer.  
“Is that all I get ah that?” He asked  
“Well, what do you want me to say, yes at this moment in time your son is butt naked in my bed and yes I have been fucking him for the last… year.” He said as he took a mouthful is drunk and smirked at his brother “And you know what Verg I really don’t care what you think.” He told him, he felt smug not just because he has gotten one over his brother by screwing Nero but because he is happy.  
“He is your nephew?” He points out  
“You’re telling me that you wouldn’t want to tap that boy? If I remember correctly you’re not picky when it comes to something like that.” Vergil snorted at him and stood up and walked around the desk.

He pulled out his sword and placed the tip under his chin and pressed it in a little, Dante didn’t seem worried as they looked at each other. He smiled at the man in the blue coat as he sipped his beer he tilted his head. “Put that away Vergil, the kid will be pissed off if he wakes up to a mess.” He told him, Vergil snorted at him and lowered the sword “Are you telling me to stop?” He asked with a growl.  
“I’m possessive.” He told him   
“So am I.” He smirked; Vergil chuckled as he put his sword away and then picked up a beer from the table that wasn’t open. “So you’re back from the dead then? Should I hang out the bunting?” Vergil hummed as he took a mouthful of his own beer.  
“Shouldn’t I be asked you the same thing? A baby?” Vergil asked,  
“Ah that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Nero opens his eyes and frowned when he felt cold, he frowned as he rolled over and looked at the empty bed space. He frowns “Dante?” He called out, thinking the old man was in the toilet or in the baby’s room demon proofing it. Pushing himself up out of bed and looks around the room and sighs as he gets out of bed grabbing one of Dante’s shirts and pulling it over his head. 

He leaves the bedroom and sees the light downstairs and sighs as he rolls his eyes as he started to walk down the stairs. Hearing the banter between two people “Hey what is going on?” He asked He see Dante spin around on the spot looked up at the stairs to look up at him as he started to walk down the stairs. Dante watched as his bed partner with wide eyes, it’s not often that Nero could sneak up on him but oh boy that kid knows how to give him a heart attack. He tilted his head as he looked him up and down Nero was wearing nothing but one of his large shirts that barely covered his thighs…you're killing me… He thinks to himself as he sees him rubs his eyes like a child as is hair was wild and the last thing that did it was the curve of the baby bump …holy shit…Dante thought as he watched the younger half demon rub his bump with his Devil Bringer that was glowing dully in the room. “Who’s he?” He asked, looking at Vergil.

 

Dante smiled and held out his arm to him as the younger hunter walks over to him “This is my brother.” He told him, Nero frowned as he felt his lover’s arm wrap around him, and he could tell that Nero wasn’t fully awake otherwise Dante would have sore eardrums.   
“I didn’t know you had a brother?” He yawned before the elder hunter could respond Vergil step forward and bowed.   
“I’m Vergil and it is a pleasure to meet you, Nero.” He purred as he took Nero’s hand and kissed the back of it.   
“Really? I’m pregnant not a damsel in distress.” He told him, as he pulled his hand back and rubbed it on his shirt, the slicked back haired demon looked at his brother with a raised eyebrow.   
“He has a mouth on him doesn’t he?” He chuckled as he looked at his brother “A beautiful mouth.”

Dante smiled as he looked back at Nero who was now frowning at him “Okay what is going on?” He asked, “It too early in the morning for this to be a social call.” He frowned as he crossed his arms over his chest and Dante groaned as he saw the slight curve of the young hunter’s bump…Beautiful boy…Came the lustful voice in Dante’s mind and he turned to his brother and saw the look in his eyes, it was the same one he has no doubt about.   
“I’m not here to fight.”   
“Good I’m in no mood to fight and I’m not dressed.” Nero grumbled, “And I am not doing this alone.” He looked at Dante and glared at him.   
“If heaven forbids if something happens to my dear brother I will be more than happen to help you out,” Vergil said Nero raised an eyebrow at him, not sure what to make of the man stood before him. Yes he looks like Dante but there was something about him that he didn’t quite trust, but then again he didn’t trust Dante not to fuck him in a middle of a mission.  
“Ummm right…” He mumbled as he turned to look at Dante.   
“I’m going back to bed.” He mumbled and then turned around and started to walk back to the stairs. 

Vergil let his cold eyes zeros in on the kid’s legs and the curve of his arse that was barely covered by the shirt “I will be up in a moment.” Dante said Nero, waved his hand at him.   
“Whatever old man.” He slurred with a yawn as he disappeared from sight. Neither Demon said a thing as they waited for the bedroom door to click shut before Dante looked at his brother from the corner of his eyes.   
“He is my mate I don’t like sharing.” He growled him, Vergil snorted at him before going to the foot of the stairs.   
“Get you use it.” He told him as he moved up the stairs.   
“You’re only going to get your arse kicked.” He smirked as he watched him walk up to his and Nero’s room.


End file.
